


No Cheating

by lovealways21



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, this takes place before WK13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: Nothing like sexy promises to stop one from cheating.





	No Cheating

"I think it’s hilarious that you think you can stop Jay from potentially cheating to win,” my friend said with a chuckle.

Frowning, I stared at her in defiance. “What? You think I can’t?”

“I don’t think, I know you can’t,” she responded, a smug expression on her face. “It’s wired in his blood to do whatever he has to in order to come out on top.”

“You underestimate the power of being someone’s girlfriend.”

“Prove me wrong then.”

Spotting Jay standing not too far away from us, I smirked. “Alright, fine. I’ll happily prove you wrong.”

She laughed. “You’ll try.”

Flipping her off, I made my way over to Jay.

"I'm just going to borrow Jay for a few minutes," I told his BC OG buddies he was hanging out with as I grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You don't usually pull me away from the guys like this."

"I wanted to talk to you in private."

"About?"

"I was thinking about your match with Okada, and it left me wondering just how far you'd go to beat him."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm just curious if you would potentially cheat to beat him if it came down to it."

Jay's sudden laughter caught me momentarily off guard.

"As if I need to cheat to beat Okada."

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "But if it came down to it, would you?"

He thought about my question for a few moments before giving me an answer. "It may possibly cross my mind."

"Also known as, yes," I stated. "I think it may possibly come down to it."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't want you cheat for any reason."

"Since when do you care if I cheat or not?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess it's just that despite you and Okada being enemies right now, I'm still friends with him, too. I want this match between you two to be fair. I don't want to be caught in the middle more than I already am," I explained. "Do it for me, please."

"I suppose I can try."

"Try is not good enough, Jay," I told him, realizing I'd have to sweeten the deal somehow. Reaching forward, I traced my finger lightly over his arm. "How about, if you don't cheat.... and you win.... we can celebrate in any way you want to tonight. All night."

Jay grinned. "Any way?"

I nodded. "Any. Way," I said in the most seductive tone I could.

"I mean, if that's what I'm not cheating for... and still winning for..."

"I look forward to tonight."

"Prepare yourself."

"Just know that the deal will be off and there will be punishment if you end up cheating."

"Now I'm torn. Your punishments have proven to be very good in the past," Jay teased.

Smacking him playfully on his arm, I replied, "Don't even think it."

"I make no promises that I won't at least think about it."

"Ugh! You are so difficult at times."

"It's why you love me so much."

"Debatable," I muttered under my breath. "Well, good luck in your match tonight. And don't forget..... no cheating!"

Giving him a quick kiss, I turned and walked back over to where my friend was.

“Now we wait until their match to see who’s right.”

“It’ll be me,” I replied confidently, even though inside I wasn’t so sure. If he caused me to be wrong, I would make him suffer so bad.


End file.
